Help the Nature
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Kya, kyaa Fic Law of Ueki yang pertama... XD... Ueki dan Ai mendengar suara seorang anak gadis yang kesakitan... Siapa anak itu? Oneshot.


Help the nature

---(Ai's POV) ---

"Mori, sebelah sana belum!" ucap si cowok berambut hijau itu buru-buru. Dia sendiri sedang sibuk menyapu sampah di ujung taman.

"Iya, iya..." aku menjawab malas sambil menyapu daun kering dan debu-debu di daerah yang ditunjuk cowok itu. Oh, ya, sampai lupa. Aku Ai Mori, sahabat cowok yang sibuk itu, si Kousuke Ueki. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia terlihat buru-buru sekali membersihkan taman kota. Aku jadi penasaran. "Ada apa sih, Ueki?"

"Hah? Apa, Mori?" tanya Ueki menoleh.

"Kenapa hari ini kamu buru-buru sekali?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini aku mendengar suara dia lagi... Suara anak gadis..." jelas Ueki.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah..." jawab Ueki polos, mulai menyapu lagi.

Iiih! Kok dia langsung cuek gini sih?! "Siapa, Ueki?"

"Entahlah... Sejak dulu, ada suara anak gadis... Aku bisa ngedengernya... Dia ngerintih kesakitan..." jelas Ueki.

_Tolong aku...._tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak gadis.

"Eh!" aku kaget. Terdengar suara anak gadis.

"Kamu dengar juga, Mori?" tanya Ueki yang ikutan kaget.

"I, iya!" sahutku. "Arahnya dari sana!"

Aku dan Ueki mengikuti asal suara itu.

_Ai... Ueki.... Tolong... Aku sesak... Tak bisa bernapas... Sesak..._rintih suara itu.

Aku dan Ueki berhenti di sebuah pabrik kecil. Pabrik itu mengeluarkan asap hitam mengepul dari cerobong asap di sekitar situ.

"Harus dihentikan!" Ueki dengan gamblangnya mengambil kantong kresek di dekatnya dan menutup cerobong asap itu. Sekarang asapnya hanya keluar sedikit.

"Ueki! Kamu ceroboh sekali!" aku kaget saat melihat Ueki nekat menaiki cerobong asap itu hanya demi menutupi asap hitam tadi.

"Habisnya anak gadis itu bilang, dia sesak napas..." jawab Ueki. "Kan kasihan dia..."

_Tolong... Sakit... Rasanya panas sekali.... Tolong aku..._

"Suara itu lagi!" aku kaget saat mendengar suara anak gadis itu lagi.

"Lewat sana!" sahut Ueki.

**__**

Wakh! Pantas saja gadis itu meraung kesakitan! Ada kebakaran! Banyak pohon-pohon kecil terbakar!

"Ueki, aku akan panggil pemadam kebakaran..." aku mengambil handphoneku. Tapi olala, apa yang terjadi?

"Sabar sebentar! Aku akan menolongmu!" Ueki mengambil selang air, menyalakan air keran dan menyalakannya.

"Ueki! Percuma dengan selang air!" ucapku panik. Apinya juga tambah besar!

"Tidak! Selagi kita masih bisa, aku ingin menolong pohon-pohon yang lain!" tegas Ueki sambil mengarahkan selang airnya ke arah pohon yang masih terbakar api.

Aku hanya bisa menatap. Ueki mati-matian menolong... Aku juga! Aku lalu mengambil matras dekat situ, kubasahi dengan air dan kulemparkan di sekitar api. Tak lama kemudian, api pun padam.

_Tolong... Rasanya sakit sekali..._

"Hei gadis kecil! Kau ada dimana!!" teriak Ueki.

_Di bukit... Cepat, cepat tolong aku..._

"Ayo Mori! Kita kesana!"

**__**

Aku dan Ueki menyusuri bukit dekat sana. Rasanya aneh, anak gadis itu terdengar sangat menderita. Dan semuanya tentang alam... Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Mori, lihat ke sana!" Ueki menunjuk ke arah sebuah tempat rekonstruksi kecil.

_Tolong... Rasanya sakit... Tolong aku..._ rintihan anak gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Tempat rekonstruksi itu ternyata menggali tanah lebih dalam, menyebabkan banyak pohon yang harus ditumbangkan.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?!" Ueki lalu mendekati tempat rekonstruksi itu.

Ueki!! Aku lalu menyusulnya. "Ueki! Apa yang kamu laku..."

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya seorang bapak-bapak pekerja di sana.

"Siapa yang membuat tanah menjadi sedikit ini?!" tuduh Ueki. "Untuk apa ini semua?! Kasihan hewan-hewan dan pohon!"

"Kita ini mau membuat kolam renang besar disini! Anak kecil enggak bisa ikut campur!" bentak bapak-bapak itu menampar Ueki.

_Kali ini aku akan menolong kalian..._

Tiba-tiba tanah bangkit, menghantam para pekerja di sana. Pohon juga mulai bergerak, mengejar-ngejar para pekerja hingga mereka pergi. Semua tempat rekonstruksi luluh rantak, karena tanah berguncang.

Aku hanya bisa schok melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

_Tolong... Rasanya sakit sekali..._ terdengar suara anak gadis itu lagi.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Ueki mencoba bangkit.

"Disini..." kini suara anak gadis itu terdengar jelas, berada di depan aku dan Ueki. Muncul seorang gadis berambut hijau muda panjang berpakaian serba putih bersih.

"Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Ueki. Dia lalu memegang lengan kanan anak gadis itu.

"Sekarang... Sudah tidak sakit lagi..." jawab anak gadis itu tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Ueki.

Tiba-tiba tanah berubah. Semuanya menjadi rata. Pohon-pohon hijau dan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni mulai muncul dari tanah. Rerumputan hijau menyembul dibalik indahnya bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh. Angin semilir berhembus. Sinar matahari mulai terasa amat hangat.

Aku dan Ueki terdiam.

"Terima kasih..." anak gadis itu melayang ke atas, dan menghilang.

Aku hanya bisa terpana melihat pemandangan ajaib itu.

"Sampai jumpa gadis kecil!" sahut Ueki tersenyum, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah langit.

_Terima kasih lagi... Ueki... Ai..._ terdengar suara anak gadis itu, tapi kali ini terdengar bahagia.

"Ueki," panggilku. "Kira-kira siapa ya anak gadis itu?"

"Eemm, siapa yah?" tanya Ueki.

"Mungkin itu... Alam." jawabku. "Alam ingin kita bisa merawat dia, dan dia akan merawat kita." Akhirnya aku mengerti. Setiap kali anak gadis itu merintih, ada alam yang tersiksa. Kini dia berterima kasih, atas segala yang kami lakukan. Kini aku megerti. Alam ingin kita merawat dia, dan alam akan merawat kita...

**_**

Ueh, selesai juga... Fic pertama tentang Law of Ueki... Sori kalau ada beberapa hal yang serasa udah pernah nonton dari sini, soalnya ini idenya dari Di Gi Charat... RnR yaa~


End file.
